


Surprise on the Bus

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [86]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he should rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise on the Bus

Jared tried to force another smile on his face as he signed his twentieth-plus CD this evening. He has kept the speaking to a minimum, his throat as if on fire, and he could taste the distinct iron taste of blood. He smiled at the Echelon, the young man grinning before moving down to Shannon, the man instantly striking up a conversation with him. Jared sighed, licking his lips in a futile attempt to rehydrate them. He held back the shiver that wanted to rack his body as he reached for the last CD case, to which, he quickly sprawled his signature on it. “Hey, I’m heading back, I need to go to the bathroom,” he whispered to Tomo, who was seated to the right of him.

                Tomo nodded, “Alright, I’ll be there in a few. Shan’s gonna go and get some coffee and junk food after this.”

                “Okay,” Jared answered, and bid his farewell to the Echelon before skittering away.

(*)

                Tomo gave one last squeeze to the last Echelon before turning and walking away; Shannon cleaning up the last tidbits of the meet and greet before heading to the store. Tomo opened the door and announced his arrival. He frowned when he got no response. “Jay? You in here?”

                He trotted up the small series of stairs and shouted Jared’s name. The front man was prone on the floor, his limps sprawled and a small pool of blood staining the carpet from his nose. Tomo dropped to his knees and gently rolled his friend over and placed his wrist on Jared’s forehead while he speed-dialed Shannon’s cell. “Shit, Shan!” He greeted, “I found Jay, oh god, he’s fucking burning up, I found him pass-Oh, just get your ass here,” he ordered, hanging up his phone before rushing to the refrigerator.

                He grabbed a small package of frozen peas before rushing to his friend’s side. He put the makeshift cold pack onto Jared’s forehead, the man groaning. “Shh,” Tomo whispered, “Jesus Christ Jay, you need to stop doing this.”

                “What happened?” Shannon demanded once he entered the bus.

                “I don’t know,” Tomo answered, his eyes wide, “I came on and he was like this. He must’ve crushed his nose when he fell.”

                “Damn it,” Shannon swore, lightly tapping his brother’s cheek, “Jared, I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

                “We need to get him to the-Jay? You comin’ to man?” Tomo said, looking at his friend.

                “Ugh, what the fuck happened?” mumbled Jared.

                “You must have passed out,” Tomo answered, “I came on and found you like this.”

                “Why didn’t you tell us you were so fucking sick?” Shannon asked.

                “Wasn’t this bad before the concert,” Jared replied weakly, “Ugh, feel like shit and my nose fucking hurts.”

                “Come on, let’s get you to the bunk,” Tomo suggested and with Shannon’s help, got Jared on his feet, “And next time, tell us when you’re fucking sick,”

                “I second that,” Shannon added, “Next time, I’m telling Mom.”

                Jared chuckled and shook his head, “Yes sirs.”

                Tomo smirked, “Good boy.”


End file.
